In one prior composite hanger, applicants provide a hanger composite including a first hanger having a hook portion for releasable securement to a display rod and an elongate foldable tail portion, the tail portion defining a latching opening therethrough and a projection extending outwardly of the tail portion to a given extent for latching disposition in the latching opening, and a second hanger assembled with the first hanger and defining a compartment for containment of an article, the second hanger having an opening therethrough configured complementally with the tail portion of the first hanger and enabling the assembly of the first and second hangers.
The first hanger defines a belt buckle prong receiving opening in the tail portion, the tail portion preferably being configured to dispose the second hanger distal from the belt buckle prong receiving opening. The second hanger desirably defines a fold line aside the second hanger opening, whereby the second hanger may be adjusted such that the belt and the second hanger are disposed in vertically parallel manner.
In a further prior composite hanger applicants provide, in combination, a belt having a buckle, a belt blank secured with the buckle and a retaining member secured with the belt blank adjacent the buckle for retaining a portion of the belt blank issuing from the buckle upon belt buckling and a hanger having a hook portion disposed on the belt retaining member, the hook portion defining locking structure for capturing the belt retaining member in the hook portion, and a compartment portion depending from the hook portion, the compartment being adapted for containment of an article to be marketed with the belt.
More particularly, the hanger hook portion has first and second mutually facing parts and a third part extending transversely of the first and second mutually facing parts and joining them, the compartment portion being bounded in part by the second mutually facing part.
The foregoing composite hangers of applicants are the subjects of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,494 and 5,452,828.
Applicants' copending and commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 279,280 is of further background interest to the subject invention. Therein, applicants provide a garment hanger comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion, the body defining in the central portion an opening therethrough and a garment support member disposed in the opening and movable relative to the body and a lower portion defining a fold line segment depending from the central portion and a flap segment depending from the fold line segment. The central portion, the fold line segment and the flap segment jointly defining a slot in the body which opens into a margin of the body.
The central portion and the flap segment define coactive means for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment.
The fold line segment is disposed contiguously with an interior end of the slot and provides cantilever support for the flap segment.